second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Biluan Attack Swarm
"New soldiers believe that Biluan drones are mindless creatures who know only how to charge and get killed in droves by our guns. That is their first mistake and often their last" Quote by Anonymous officer of the Commonwealth's shock troopers. Most of the troops making up the Biluan's "armed forces" are their attack swarms, huge formations of infantry made up of Biluan drones purposefully created for battle. Across the galaxy's Eastern Frontier, there are very few nations and planets who haven't faced these attack swarms in combat, an experience no warrior ever wants to repeat. Combat drones Taller and stronger than their worker cousins, Biluan combat drones form the backbone of any attack swarm. Like any other member of their race, they fanatically serve the Hive Mind, behaving with little regard to their safety as they complete any order given to them by the Mind without a second thought. Moreover, being all extensions of the same, shared consciousness, the moment one combat drone is aware of something, the rest of the swarm will be too. Wars with other races and realms have somewhat changed the drones. For instance, there are reports of battles fought during the Fall of Yadrani, where Biluan combat drones slowly changed to become taller, stronger and far more aggressive to counter the Yadran knights and their close-combat specialists. Some scientists believe that the Hive Mind acquires information from the foes it consumes, thus using that acquired knowledge to develop its drones into better, killing machines. Equipment for most combat drones is light, their armor just strong enough to deal with shrapnel and low-strength shots. Thanks to their light equipment, Biluan combat drones are quite agile and quick to appear in another part of the battlefield as long as they are well-fed. Depending on their specialty, combat drones will carry one weapon or another, but, for the most part, all carry the same sturdy rifle of strange origin (some soldiers in the field believe Biluan soldiers grow with their weapons) Tactics Swarm attacks seem to be the favored method of war from the Biluan mind, but one should never believe that it uses this tactic due to a lack of imagination or little care for dead drones. Like any hungry beast, the mind wants to feed without wasting more energy than the one it will get from its prey. Therefore, the Hive Mind rarely starts an attack without a clear purpose behind it, even if that is to slow enemy forces down for a few hours and have them waste ammunition in waves of drones. More than tactics, strategy is where the Hive Mind often shows its worth. Reports from battles between attack swarms and other forces show that, even when numbers are matched, the Builan's manage to send stronger forces against their foes, creating breaches to later exploit. As smaller groups of troops catch the attention of strong enemy forces, the Builuan's send their main forces against their foe's weakest position, devouring them quickly before other regiments can react. Then, the swarm turns on another of the now-split forces, surrounding and devouring it too until nobody is left. Category:Combat Unit Category:Biluan